The Colourful Bounty Hunter
by LibraSnakes13
Summary: Ben faces off against a bounty hunter that can paint extrodinary well. Ben thinks this bounty hunter is just another opponent. But don't be too sure, those colors he paints are so powerful, they can make you go insane. Day 3 has arrived!
1. Mr Goldenweek

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or One Piece, which is one of the best manga ever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY: **Hello everyone! This is my third story that I am writing. Unlike the Song, this one is going to be a real story. I will still continue on with "How the Omnitrix came to be" but I wanted to get started on this project first. So I hope you like it! The one piece reference comes from a character in the manga. The character I made up is the son of that person.

-------

Mr. Goldenweek was painting again.

This itself was not unusual, for Mr. Goldenweek's hobby was to paint. He painted many things, abstract, self portrait, history, you name it. But the thing he loved to paint the most was nature.

He was standing on the top of a small hill, it looked down to a large meadow that was full of grass and dotted with trees. The sky was shiny blue with puffs of clouds here and there. The sun was shining overhead, illuminating the place with life.

_Nature can be cruel or kind, _thought Mr. Goldenweek.

Mr. Goldenweek was a tall man with handsome features. His medium-length brown hair was sleek and cool and his large brown eyes gave an alluring appearance. He had a large straw hat, and he wore Hawaiian clothes. He painted with his left hand for he had no right arm.

He stepped back for a moment to view his masterpiece.

_Nature can be extraordinary in both death and life._

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr………

Mr. Goldenweek looked up. Flying towards him was a large robot with an orange-like color. It had several large black lines and a red dot in the middle of its body. Approaching him at a moderate speed, the sound of its motor grew steadily louder.

Mr. Goldenweek stood still waiting.

The robot stopped in front of him, it hovered there for a moment then a gargly voice came from the robot.

"Are you the bounty hunter that is known as Mr. Goldenweek?"

"Yes." Said Mr. Goldenweek in his warm, soothing, monotonic voice.

"I have a mission for you, I want you to hunt somebody down."

"Certainly sir," said Mr. Goldenweek, "would you like me to deliver the person sane, insane, or dead?"

There was a slight pause, Mr. Goldenweek could tell that when he said this comment, he had confused his benefactor. Mr. Goldenweek waited for a response.

"Sane, insane or dead? What do you mean by that?"

"Well my good sir," said Mr. Goldenweek in his monotonic voice, "most of the people of whom I worked for before had a variety of choices of how they want me to deliver their victim. Some want me to deliver their victim sane. I capture the prey, bring it to my benefactor, and they will do the tortures upon them. For people who want insane, they want me to deliver the victim who's so crazy in the head that he can not distinguish friend from foe, fight, or plot and plan in anyway possible. This is usually reserved for when the prey is a con man or is good at sliding their way out of trouble. The last choice, death, is just when the benefactor wants to see their nusciance of a foe, finally dead."

Silence was apparent again. Mr. Goldenweek realized that this was no ordinary person…or thing for that matter…that was hiring him. He could tell just by the way he talked and said things, that this was a man who can't be swindled.

After awhile, the voice spoke again from the robot.

"You are a very interesting person. I've never been given a choice on how I would like my victims to be delivered."

Mr. Goldenweek said nothing.

"I would like for you to deliver my victim insane."

"Very good sir," said Mr. Goldenweek. "Name of victim?"

"We do not have his name yet. He has been a great big annoyance to us and we want him captured as soon as possible."

"Description?"

"Er…that is another problem we have," said the gargly voice, "he appears in ten forms. There is a device on his wrist that allows him to transform into ten different aliens, each with its own unique power. I'll give you a description, picture and each of their traits from the robot."

The robot started to make sound, after a minute or so, a stack of papers came out of the robot. The robot grabbed them and handed them to Mr. Goldenweek.

Mr. Goldenweek was looking at each of the aliens on the papers with his brown eyes.

"Interesting." he said.

He folded up the papers and put it in his pocket.

"Where was your victim last seen?"

"A place where I believe your people call it, "Omaha, Nebraska"."

"Right. How can I find your victim?"

The voice then sounded like it was making a small laugh, it then said,

"Make trouble."

"Thank you sir. And as procedure, I must know that you have the money to pay me when I deliver your victim."

A compartment opened on the robot, the robot's hand then went inside it and pulled out a large diamond. The robot gave the diamond to Mr. Goldenweek.

"Satisfied?"

Mr. Goldenweek looked at the diamond carefully. He then put it in another pocket and said.

"Quite. It's a pleasure dealing business with you sir. I will deliver your victim back at this meadow, in seven days."

"Seven? That long?"

"Well yes sir, it will take me one day to get to the destination, five days to make the victim insane, and one day to head back to the meadow."

There was a pause, cautiously, the throaty voice said,

"I'm curious, how do you make a person insane?"

Mr. Goldenweek paused. He looked at the painting he was doing of the meadow. He looked back at the robot. He pulled out his paintbrush with his left arm, he held it high in the air and said.

"You control their emotions."


	2. Enjoy the mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or One Piece, which is one of the best manga ever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY: **In case you live in Omaha, Nebraska, I do not mean to offend you in anyway possible. It just so happens I like it.

-------

"Grandpa! Why do we have to see some stupid opera?"

Ben was so bored. They hadn't done anything for three days. Ever since they have gotten to Omaha, it has been the pits. Today was horrible since he played a game of checkers with Gwen and lost five times.

"I told you Ben we are seeing Des Fuitermus because it is a great operetta. When I first saw this play many years ago, I thought it was the greatest show that was ever put on earth!"

Ben snorted.

"But no one speaks English! It's all just German! Who can understand German?"

"_I _can understand German, Ben." Said a frowning Grandpa Max.

"Hmph" said Ben as he crossed his arms in the front seat. To his left was his grandpa, Max who was now driving the trailer to the theatre.

"Too bad they don't sing in Dork!" cried a voice somewhere in the back of the trailer, "That way you can perfectly understand it!"

Ben tried to think up of a comeback but couldn't think of anything. The first thing that came to his head was;

"Bite me."

"Ben!", yelled his grandpa, "we _do not _use that kind of language to your cousin. Instead of calling her names and what not, why don't you show some love?"

Ben made a snort.

"Me? Love that cousin of mine?"

"Ditto!" cried his cousin from the back.

Max sighed, what's the use? They always fight like that. But even though they constantly bicker at each other, they do at time show some affection towards one and another.

"Can you at least show some kindness…from either of you?"

"I'll show some kindness to that alien freak if he shows some kindness to me!" yelled an exasperated Gwen.

"Ditto right back at ya!" said an annoyed Ben.

"Enough! Both of you!" yelled Max who was having a hard time concentrating on the road.

Silence distilled upon the trailer. Ben, who was still annoyed about going to see a show, unbuckled his seat belt and headed to the back.

Max sighed once again and kept on driving.

Ben checked the fridge in a vain attempt to see if there was anything edible in there. Gwen, who was sitting on a chair with her laptop, said to him,

"If you are still angry that I beat you in checkers five times in a row, I just want to say that you did a good job facing against me."

Ben, after seeing that the only thing in the fridge was fried octopus, closed it slowly and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Gwen smiled, "it's alright, besides I didn't want to make you feel sad that I told you you were worthless."

Ben gave a snicker.

"What makes you think I'll be sad at your comments? I'm tough, remember? I can handle anything with me and my watch!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I fear that one of these days your bolstering attitude will get you into trouble."

"I, don't fear anything."

Gwen laughed, "I hope that one day, I can prove you wrong."

Ben laughed.

Max smiled as the two cousins finally made up.

------------------------------

Mr. Goldenweek sat on top of the large theatre. He saw in the setting sunset the trailer approaching the parking lot. His paintbrush was in his left hand, swirling in many different colors. As Mr. Goldenweek saw the now parking trailer, he thought back to the conversation he had with Vilgax yesterday morning.

"_So tell me Mr. Goldenweek, how does one make a person go insane?"_

_Mr. Goldenweek put his paintbrush back in his pocket. He closed his eyes and said,_

"_normally, I do not talk about my hunting technique to other people. However, since I know you will not tell anyone about my style because you live in another galaxy, I will tell you. Basically, when I first meet the victim, I shoot at them Colour-Colour Trap. A very fine paint mixture that contains five paint emotions. Each of these colors take their indicated emotion as extreme as humanly possible. One emotion for one day each, meaning that Colour-Colour Trap will take as long as five days to complete. Each of the emotions last for one hour. Short time yes, but, enough to make a deep impression. As each emotion comes to be, the person's mind is chipped away as reasoning and saneness are slowly disappearing. Because the emotions are so different from each other, the mind is ripped apart as each one takes affect. The lasting affect is that the prey is insane."_

"_Interesting." Said Vilgax._

Mr. Goldenweek blinked. The three people got out of the trailer. One of them is his prey. He could hear voices from each of them.

"Alright kids, let's hurry up! The play starts in 30 minutes."

"We're coming! Ben is taking so long though to get ready!"

"I was having a hard time putting on my shoes!"

"Only you could have that problem you dork."

"Oh be quiet!"

People gave them an odd look as they began to argue again. Their voices slowly diminished as they entered the large theatre.

Mr. Goldenweek sat down in a cross legged position and began to think deeply.

_Soon, it will begin. Enjoy your mind for now my fellow victim. For soon, you will have no mind to enjoy with._


	3. Incident at the gas station

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or One Piece, which is one of the best manga ever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY: **Yeah, there is going to be some horror in this…so…you have been warned! I'll update very soon for How the Omnitrix Came to be.

-------

Mr. Goldenweek reopened his eyes.

He stood up.

_It's time._

With his sharp, brown eyes, he scanned the view hoping to find something that will attract his victim's attention.

Gas station.

Bingo.

Mr. Goldenweek took out his paintbrush. He started waving it in mid-air, quietly he said to himself,

"Colour-Colour Walk."

A rainbow bridge formed at the base of his feet. The bridge began to get longer and longer until it was more than two miles long. It reached all the way to the gas station.

He raised his left foot and set it down on the Colour-Colour Walk. He then began to walk calmly forward. His eyes constantly looked forward, never looking up, never looking down. After awhile, he got to the other side of the rainbow walk and departed onto the roof of the gas station. The bridge then disappeared into the air.

_Soon they will be here whether intentionally or unintentionally._

"Are you ready with the bazooka Bob?"

Mr. Goldenweek's ear twitched.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the bazooka ready. Does everyone know what they are doing?"

Mr. Goldenweek walked to the edge of the roof. He looked down and saw five strong looking men standing around talking. One of them had a rocket launcher while the others had various kinds of guns.

Mr. Goldenweek sighed.

He jumped off of the roof and landed right in front of them.

"Excuse me," he said in his monotone voice, the thugs turned around and saw him, "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

"What?" said one of them, "are you a cop?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, and I will not repeat myself again. I want you to leave this place."

---------------------------

"_I am very interested on how you make your victims insane," said Vigax, "but before I ask that question, I want to enquire this. Some bounty hunters, as you may well know, show pity in their victims and show mercy to the weak. Are you one of those?"_

"_No," said Mr. Goldenweek with his dull, vacant expression, "If anything or anybody bugs me, I'll have them eliminated. Strong or weak."_

_Vilgax laughed._

"_Good, good. I like a person who is like that. Show no mercy, destroy anything that gets in their way, I like you."_

_Mr. Goldenweek sniffed._

-------------------------------------------

"What's it to you, you fag?"

It happened so fast.

Before anyone could react, Mr. Goldenweek took out his paintbrush at lightning speed. With his hand gripping it tightly, he plunged it into the belly of the thug. The paintbrush went through it like it was butter. Then, Mr. Goldenweek pulled back the brush leaving a gaping hole in the middle of his body. The man screamed as acid left by the paint began to eat away the skin and the inner organs. The man fell to the floor, he stopped his screaming but his breathing was fast. However, that too began to slow down as a pool of blood seeped out of the now dead body. Mr. Goldenweek held his paintbrush in midair as acid dripped slowly from it.

By now, the thugs looked scared but Mr. Goldenweek held his dull expression with his large, brown eyes.

"Shoot him!" cried one of the men.

They aimed their guns at Mr. Goldenweek, however, they were too slow for him and he easily dodged it. He jumped up in the air and landed back on the roof. He raised his paintbrush up in the air ready to attack.

Before he could do so, one of the men shouted,

"Shoot him Bob!"

Bob raised his bazooka and fired. The missile came screaming at him at high speeds. There was a large explosion and smoke filled the area.

"Yeah! We beat him up!" cried one of the men. They began to cheer and give each other high fives, but this was stopped as a monotone voice spoke.

"Never celebrate a victory, until your certain your victim is dead."

The smoke cleared, as the men looked back up at the roof they saw a large colorful sphere surrounding Mr. Goldenweek. It swirled with endless colors as it surrounded him in a protective barrier.

The four thugs caught sight of Mr. Goldenweek and got scared.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled one of them.

They began to scramble, as they were doing so, Mr. Goldenweek calmly said, "Colour-Colour Dark Green."

A dark green paint shot out of Mr. Goldenweek's paintbrush. It whizzed and shot in mid-air and came into contact with three of the people. A dark green color soon covered their skin as they stopped and began to look at each other. There was confusion, then anger and greed appeared in their faces as they began to examine one another. Finally one said,

"Hey! Why does Johnny have a better gun than I do?"

"Don't look at me! Rich boy here has all the money! He's so rich I feel like killing him!"

"God damnet! Why can't I be taller like you guys?"

A heated argument arose, after thirty seconds, they pointed their guns at each other and fired.

All three fell to the floor dead.

_Envy really is a deadly sin._ Thought Mr. Goldenweek.

The last thug fell to the ground shaking in fear. Sweat rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at Mr. Goldenweek.

"P-Please spare me!"

Mr. Goldenweek jumped from the roof and onto the ground. He calmly walked forward and leaned towards the thug, his face was mere inches from his.

"I don't spare anyone. Colour-Colour Blue."

A blue paint shot out of the paintbrush and onto the thug. For a while he was lost in a daze, then he started crying.

"I hate my life! I suck so bad and I was never good at anything! I was always a failure to my old man. I wish I was dead!"

"That can be arranged." Said Mr. Goldenweek.

"How?" said the crying man.

Mr. Goldenweek looked at the gun that was in the thug's hand. The thug gulped and pointed his gun at his throat.

He fired.

-------------------------

"Ah! Thank goodness that was over!"

Ben was relaxing in the trailer. The operetta lasted for more than two hours and those two hours made Ben tired.

"Yawn! I'm going to bed, g'night!"

Ben climbed into His bed and started sleeping. Gwen and Grandpa Max were in the front talking.

"So they always use real wine in the end of the play?" said Gwen looking at Grandpa Max.

"Yep, it has been a tradition ever since the operetta was first shown."

"Aren't they violating some laws?"

"Er…"

"Grandpa, look!"

Max turned his head to the right. Great billows of smoke were rising up from a nearby gas station.

"Ben!" yelled Grandpa Max turning his head to the back, "Emergency!"

"Ah…." said Ben from his bed, "Can't it wait?"

"Now Ben!"

"FINE!"

Ben jumped out of the bed, he ran to the front of the trailer.

"What's the situation?"

"There!" shouted Gwen, she pointed her finger at the now on fire gas station.

"Leave it to me!"

Ben held out his arm with the Omnitrix on it. He twisted the dial until it was the alien that he wanted. He raised his right arm and slammed down on it.

His body then began to deform and modify. Fire sprouted from his limbs as he grew taller and lankier. With a flash of light, he turned into Heatblast.

"Be careful Ben!" shouted Grandpa Max as Heatblast was jumping out of the door.

"Don't worry! I can handle this!" shouted Heatblast back as he was running to the flaming gas station.

Heatblast knocked down the doors as he ran inside the burning building.

"Hello?" he cried, "is anybody here?"

No answer.

Seeing that no one is here, Heatblast started putting out the fire with great bellows of smoke. After a minute, the fire finally calmed down and all that was left was a burnt building.

"YES!" said Heatblast, "Score another point for the alienmiester!"

He was about to do a victory dance when something caught his eye. In the smoke was a shadowy figure that was wearing a large hat. The smoke covered up the person so Heatblast couldn't identify who it was.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he ran forward to the figure.

Just as he was doing so, the figure raised his arm, quietly he said,

"Colour-Colour Trap."

An odd whizzing sound exploded from the person. Before Heatblast could react, something slammed into his stomach. Bright colors flashed before his eyes, leaving him to see stars.

"Wha-What happened?"

He shook his head. He looked at his stomach to see that there was nothing on it. He looked to see if the person was still there, but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" questioned Heatblast.


	4. Day 1: Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or One Piece, which is one of the best manga ever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY: **AGH! FINALS! pulls hair out of head. I'M SO STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW! My two stories will slow down considerably until May 25th…sorry!

-------

Ben woke up in his bed. His eyes fluttered open to read the ticking clock.

9:34.

Ben groaned, he wanted more sleep, blissful sleep, his eyes closed and he started breathing slowly.

"WAKE UP BEN!"

Ben was caught off by surprised so much that he fell off his bed.

BAM!

"OW!" cried Ben, "Why the heck did you do that?"

"It's fun to see you fall off your bed!" giggled Gwen.

"Hmph!"

Ben got up from the floor, he gave a big yawn and headed for the refrigerator.

"Hope the refrigerator doesn't scare you!" said Gwen who was now sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Ben hated it when Gwen taunted him like that. Why couldn't she leave him alone? He opened the refrigerator door to find some 2 fat milk in there. He grabbed it and set it on the counter, he then grabbed an empty glass and started pouring the milk into the glass. The creamy white liquid poured out soothingly, nearing the top of the glass. Ben set the milk jug down and lifted the glass to his lips. Before he drank it down, he saw Gwen and gave a sigh, he closed his eyes and started drinking.

And then something odd happened.

An emotion was surging in strength, mainly coming his stomach and spreading outwards.

It was a very warm feeling, his heart began to beat fast as his spirit seemed to be lifted. The milk he was drinking stopped going down his throat as this feeling came spreading throughout his entire body. With a small cough, the milk shot back up and through his nose. He coughed big this time and put his hand up to his mouth.

"Slow down there sport and don't drink that milk too fast." Said Gwen who was still sitting down.

Ben stopped coughing and opened his eyes to see Gwen.

"I'm sorry I-", he stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes grew big and his mouth became limp. He was looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His heart beated faster as the emotion intensified. The girl. She had flowing orange hair, and emerald eyes. She was so pretty…yet…cute at the same time.

"Are you alright you doofus?"

Ben nodded but didn't say anything. He was too entwined by this girl's aura. Little did he realize that a bright pink marking is now showing brightly on his stomach. With this color here, it can only mean one thing.

He was in love.

--------------------------

"_So…what is the first color that the victim has to suffer through?"_

"_Pink, or in emotional sense, love."_

"_Love? Why love? Doesn't love give one the feeling of happiness and joy?"_

"_Yes, but love can also bring sorrow and depression."_

"_I don't follow you quite well, please explain."_

"_Well, an excellent example of this would be the time I put Colour-Colour Pink on a guy who was just dumped by his ex-girlfriend. Needless to say, the first thing he saw was his ex-girlfriend. He tried to ask for her love, but she wouldn't give any. Eventually, the poor fool committed suicide making me do hardly any work to help in his demise. Love can also make a person do stupid things. I once put Colour-Colour Pink on a woman, the first thing she saw was a silver spoon. I took the spoon in ransom and told her that she must give herself up in order to see her love again. So, in this case, the love emotion will bring distrust and sorrow to the victim. After the feeling as passed away, he'll feel quite alone."_

"_How horrifying." Said the gargly voice in a small chuckle._

"_Indeed."_

-----------------------------------------------

Ben dropped the glass, it shattered when it mad contact to the floor.

"Hey, Ben your going to have to clean tha-"

Before Gwen could say anymore, Ben ran up to her and embraced her in a deep hug. Gwen was so startled by this move that she did nothing. Then, Ben let go of her and pulled her face close to his. He lunged forward and gave her a loving kiss. Their lips held in that position for a long time. Gwen by now was so startled that her heart was beating as fast as Ben's.

He pulled back the kiss and dropped to his knees. He grabbed her hand and said, "My love, is there anything I can do for you that will please your heart?"

"Wha-Wha-WHAT?"

"Just name it, and I will go forth with the determination of a rhino."

Grandpa Max entered the room and saw the kneeling Ben. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at Gwen and then to Ben, and back to Gwen. Gwen (who was still shocked by the kiss) raised her shoulders in a confused way. After an awkward silence, Grandpa Max said: "Ben…is everything alright?"

Ben quickly got up with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes, Grandpa everything is fine! I was just acting out a scene from the play we saw last night!"

Grandpa Max's eyebrow lowered and he too smiled.

"Oh, well in that case, carry on! Oh, and I'm going to go on a walk for awhile. So have fun acting!"

"Grandpa, wait!" cried Gwen.

But it was too late, Grandpa Max already left the trailer.

Gwen sighed. Ben got back up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll prepare you some breakfast."

Ben beamed and went to the stove, he cracked two eggs on a skillet and started frying eggs whilst whistling "Poor Wandering One."

Gwen's mouth was still wide open.

"This is just too weird." She said.

"Indeed," came a monotone voice.

Gwen turned around. A man with brown hair and great big brown eyes appeared behind her. His calm face looking directly in hers.

"Wh-Who are you?" stammered Gwen.

With his monotone voice, the man replied, "no one in particular, just here to take away your brother."

"My brother?"

"Oh Gweeeen!" cried Ben, "the eggs are ready!"

Ben came walking in with a skillet that had fried eggs on it. He war wearing an apron and had a beaming smile on his face. He caught the attention of the man and said,

"My love, who is this man?"

"Uh…"

"No one in particular, I'm just here to take you away."

"Take me away? But why?"

"You have a disease that will infect the people of whom you live with. If you do not leave now, you and everyone in the facinity will die. If you truly love your soul mate, then you must leave, otherwise, she will die."

Ben's stomach did a flip flop. Leave? Leave his one true love? The one of whom he will guard and protect and cherish for all of his life? Tears began to develop in his eyes at the thought of this.

"Come," said the man.

Ben sniffed and followed the man out the door.

"Ben wait!" cried Gwen lifting a hand.

Ben turned around with tears rolling down his eyes.

"It's too late Gwen. I do not want you to die."

Ben continued walking on, he departed the trailer and followed the man. They walked twenty feet when Gwen ran out of the trailer and yelled, "Stop!"

The man and Ben turned around.

"Don't go you loser! I don't care if you have a stupid disease or not, I love you!"

"Really?" said Ben.

"YES!"

The man said nothing, he slowly raised a paintbrush and said, "Colour-Colour Green."

His paintbrush shot a greenish color at Gwen, the paint smacked her on the forehead.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing her forehead, "What was that for?"

"Tell the Truth child," said the man who was approaching her, "do you really love your cousin?"

"Yes," said Gwen almost instantly.

"But," said the man who was now five feet from her, "do you love him as a soul mate?"

"No…I love him as a cousin. As a blood relative."

"I see."

Ben was shocked.

"What?"

"I am sorry Ben, but I love you just as a cousin."

Ben started crying hard, he fell to the ground in shock.

"No! But…I…_love…_you."

"The Truth hurts," said the man who was adjusting his hat.

"Why…?" said Ben whose face was covered with tears.

As he was crying, the lifting sensation he had experienced for a whole hour was departing. He was beginning to feel himself though he felt very lonely.

Gwen looked at the still fallen Ben in pity, she looked back up to see that the man was gone.

Just like the pink marking that was upon Ben's stomach.


	5. Day 2: Light Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or One Piece, which is one of the best manga ever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY: **Where was I? Oh yes…

The Second Day.

By the way…I noticed this story was not on the Ben 10 Incest Free list. I wondered why that is and then it came to me! The Love scene from day one! Well…I just wanted to say that I am not a Gwen/Ben fan. I made that scene because I thought it was funny and because it was related to the story. No more Incest from here on!

-------

Gwen's shoulders ached like the opposite of heaven.

But why should I say that just her shoulders ached? Let's face it, _all_ of her body ached.

"Groan! Grandpa! Why did you make us work so hard yesterday?"

Grandpa Max turned towards her and smiled, "Come on Gwen, exercising is good for your health! You should be glad that your not plopped in front of a computer making mindless stories about television."

Gwen groaned again.

"Your getting fat Gwen! I don't ache at all and I feel as strong as a bull!"

Gwen turned towards him and glared at him, "That's because you were Four Arms! And he _is_ as strong as a bull!"

Ben said nothing, after what happened yesterday, he didn't feel like getting into a fight with her. He didn't know why but he just felt like she didn't care for him anymore.

Gwen slowly got out of her chair and walked to the freezer. She began to look in it trying to find something. After putting her head in the freezer, Gwen yelled, "Grandpa! Where is the ice?"

"We used it all up already! I need to get some more water to put in it."

"But Grandpa! My shoulders ache!"

"Then take some Ibuprofen."

"I did!"

"Then lie down and wait for it to wear off."

Gwen once again groaned and sat down in a chair. Ben felt sorry for her and walked over to her right by her side and asked her, "Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?"

Gwen looked at him with some weary eyes, "Yeah, a nice cold Coca-Cola and a back rub!"

Ben bowed to her and walked to the fridge, he then started looking inside of it and pulled out a big Coca-Cola bottle. He then grabbed some ice and a nice, green cup. He pored the soda in and dumped some ice into it. He then walked forward and gave it to her.

"Heeeeeeer'ya go!"

Gwen was surprised by this action, immediately she braced herself in case he moved into kiss her.

But Ben didn't kiss her, instead, he place his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them gently.

Gwen's immediate reaction was to tensed up. When she did that, Ben said, "You know, that is not going help you solve your aching problem if you get your muscles to tighten up."

He continued rubbing her shoulders but Gwen still was tense, after awhile, she felt like she could trust him and loosened up.

Five minutes later and Gwen was in heaven.

"That feels sooooooooooooooooooooo good Ben. Will you do me a favor now and make me a sandwich?"

"Anything," said Ben as he did a quick bow to her and left.

Gwen smirked. He didn't know why Ben was doing this but she liked this. She could get use to this.

"I want a BLT!" she cried, "Make sure you hold the mustard and put lots of manyase on it! I want the bread toasted! I also want a nice layer of sliced tomatoes and to be plenty of lettuce!"

"Right!" cried Ben who was now doing all that stuff, "I'm on it!"

Gwen couldn't believe it, this was all too good to be true. Ben was actually listening to her. She began to even wonder if this wasn't a dream.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Get the door dweeb!"

"I'm on it!"

Ben, who was wearing an apron, ran to the door and opened it.

There, standing before him, was Mr. Goldenweek looking at him with his large brown eyes.

----------------------------

"_So, what's the emotion for the second day? Something horrible I bet."_

"_No, not really."_

"_Not really?"_

"_It's actually Kindness."_

"_Kindness? How in the world will Kindness help destroy one's sanity?"_

"_Oh you would be surprised on how such a sweet emotion can be deadly."_

"_Hmph. First love, now kindness, what's next? Joy?"_

"_It's not as bad as it seems my kind benefactor. And besides, you are thinking Kindness in a since that you, yourself, are being helped. Think of it from the person doing the kindness."_

"…_what?"_

_Mr. Goldenweek sighed._

"_Who is benefiting from the Kindness? The person who has been given the kindness to, that's who. If I give you a hundred dollars, that would benefit me emotionally because I'm happy that I gave you the hundred dollars. However, economically, that does not benefit me. If I gave away a hundred dollars, I lost some money that could have gone for my own benefit. Such as taxes, food, cars, etc."_

"_Wait a second. Wouldn't someone out of guilt give you money for being so kind?"_

"_Bingo. Guilt."_

_The paintbrush that Mr. Goldenweek was holding suddenly turned a darkish blue color. Mr. Goldenweek looked at it and held it up._

"_Blue, such a melancholy color. Regular blue makes sadness. Dark blue makes guilt. However, light blue is the color of rebirth and renewal, such a pleasant color." _

_Mr. Goldenweek seemed to be in another world. Vilgax quickly brought him back._

"_You were saying about guilt?"_

"_Oh yes, guilt and kindness are basically one of a kind. They are so much like each other, I'm surprised they're not the same color. Guilt is caused by Kindness. And Kindness is caused by Guilt. A never ending cycle."_

"_So…how will Kindness affect the mind?"_

"_Ask a kind person to do something for you that they can't do and watch."_

_---------------------------_

Mr. Goldenweek tipped his hat.

"Good day Ben."

"Good day sir."

"I was wondering if you could come with me."

"Certainly, right after I finish making Gwen's sandwich."

Gwen got up from her chair. She walked over to the door to see who it was. Seeing that it was the same man from yesterday, Gwen said, "Ben. I don't think you should go with this man."

"Why not?"

"Just do as I say!"

"…B-but he said for me to come with him…"

"No! Don't!"  
"B-but…I…don't…want…to…make…him…angry."

Ben had a very sad look on his face. His body began to twitch as his pupils began to vibrate wildly.

Mr. Goldenweek repeated the comment, "Ben, please come with me _now."_

"Don't do it Ben!"

---------------------

"_It's sort of interesting on what kind of situation the person with the Kind spell gets himself into. For if he has been given two opposite orders his brain will react very violently. And the juicy part of that is, that he can't commit suicide."_

"_Why not?"_

"_He doesn't want to disappoint the people who gave them the orders. However if he can't commit suicide, what can he do?"_

"_Ah, now I'm finally beginning to see how Kindness can kill the mind. That is quite affective indeed. I admire you for your cunningness."_

"_Thank you sir."_

_----------------------------------_

_GO!DON'TGO!GO!DON'TGO!GO!DON'TGO!GO!DON'TGO!_

Ben's mind was screaming with pain. The agony of wishing to fulfill someone's order was eating away at his very brain tissue. If he did one order, he will be denying the other and vice versa.

Gwen had a scared look on her face while she was watching the spazing Ben who was now on the floor. He began to make funny noises and his eyes were rolled back to his head. She looked up at Mr. Goldenweek who had a very calm look on his face.

"What did you do to him!", shouted Gwen.

"Nothing, this is all on his accord."

Ben suddenly stopped moving. Though no one could see it, the light green paint grew darker and darker until it was the color of dark blue.

In a whisper barely audible, Ben said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" said Gwen who kneeled down by Ben.

"I'm sorry!" Ben quickly got back up with tears running down his eyes.

"I feel so worthless! I can't even do a simple thing as to walk with someone! I am of no use to this world! I only bring pain and annoyance to people! I should die right now!"

Ben's eyes flickered to the kitchen. He quickly ran past Gwen and ran to it. With shaking hands, he opened a cabinet and took out a large serrated knife.

"BEN! NO!"

When Mr. Goldenweek saw Ben pull out the knife, his mouth grew slightly thinner and his eyes blinked.

"DON'T STOP ME GWEN! I AM OF NO USE TO THIS WORLD! I'M SORRY GWEN! I'M SORRY!"

Ben was about to stab the knife into his stomach when Gwen saw a toaster on the counter. With quick reflexes, she grabbed the toaster and threw it at Ben. The toaster slammed into Ben's head causing him to be knocked out. The toaster and Ben fell down to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The knife was still in his hand.

Gwen, who was breathing heavily, looked at the fallen Ben. Her heart was beating fast and her legs felt like jello. Seeing that he wasn't getting up any time soon, she fell down on to the large chair. She looked up to the doorway to see that Mr. Goldenweek was gone.


	6. Day 3: Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or One Piece, which is one of the best manga ever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY: **Now for the third day!

-------

"_So let me get this straight, you don't really have any intention to capture your victim when you come to visit him?"_

"_That's right. I basically want to stir up trouble and help the insane process continue faster."_

"_So you just keep coming back to your victim on the third, fourth and then finally the fifth day. And on the fifth day, you deliver your victim to your client, is that correct?"_

"_You are correct on everything except the third day part."_

"_Wait. You don't see your victim on the third day? Why?"_

"_Two reasons. The color that has been issued to the victim is dangerous to everyone around him including me. And the color does fine without my help."_

"_And what color would that be?"_

"_Why red. And what emotion do we think of when we see red?"_

--------------------------------

"Ah! The Omaha Zoo! One of the best Zoos in the country."

Grandpa Max led Gwen and Ben to the entrance of the Omaha Zoo. With a smile like a child getting a new toy, he turned to Ben and Gwen and said, "we're going to have a great time here!"

Gwen didn't say anything. Ben, who was pale in the face, said quietly, "you didn't have to do that for me."

Max laughed.

"Come on Ben! I'm your grandfather! I have to treat you to fun stuff like this! And besides, you need a break from all that fighting of yours."

Ben didn't say anything nor did Gwen.

They haven't told Max about what had happened in the last two days. They didn't want to worry him and make him do something drastic. Gwen assumed it was just Ben feeling sick but Ben was sure that it was something different.

After the tour of the bat cave and the tropical building, it was time to head over to view some of the monkeys. Max, who was having a blast, said to them: "Isn't this fun! I'm glad we came here! This takes me back to the days when I was very young…my own grandpa took me to the Zoo almost every month. Our favorite part were the elephants. I actually got to ride one named Jelly!"

While viewing the monkeys, Gwen couldn't help but say, "Look at them! The way they swing through the trees and scratch themselves in such a comic way! They strongly remind me of a certain cousin of mine!"

She gave a teasing look to Ben who said nothing.

_Why does she make fun of me?_, thought he, _Why can't she leave me alone?_

Ben slowly gripped his fists, he licked his teeth as his already slow mind was beginning to move faster.

_What have I done to deserve this? Why is she so mean?_

Ben's breathing became quicker, he felt energy pulsating throughout his course body.

_Why has she hurt my feelings for so long? I hate it! Why does she do that! I hate it when she does that!_

Gwen noticed that Ben was beginning to act oddly.

"…Ben?" she said slowly.

_I…hate her. I hate her. I hate her! She must die….DIE!_

Ben quickly looked at Gwen. Gwen had the look of frighteness on her face.

"Ben! What are you doing!"

Ben faced her and held out his hands.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He pushed Gwen over and got on top of her. He then placed her hands on her throat and started to strangle her. Gwen was trying to push him off but her strength was no where near his.

"BEN! What are you doing!" cried his Grandpa.

Max quickly ran over to Ben and pulled him off of Gwen. However, Ben was still squirming trying to reach his attended prey. With the release of Ben from her throat, Gwen was able to breathe again, but she was too weak to get back up. While Ben was trying to get out of Max's grip, he saw the Omnitrix on his arm and he smiled maliciously. He placed his hand on the Omnitrix and turned it to a random alien. He then slammed his hand on the button and began to change. Max quickly let go of Ben and picked up Gwen.

"We got to get out of here Gwen!" he said.

While Max was running, he turned around to see that Ben had turned into Wildmutt. This made Max run faster though he knew that it would be useless since Wildmutt would be able to track them down easily. Up ahead, he could see the rainforest building and ran towards that. He quickly opened the doors and ran into the humid building.

Meanwhile, Ben as Wildmutt was able to smell Max and Gwen. Drool foamed out of his mouth as he longed to find his prey.

_Must kill…must kill._

Wildmutt ran towards the rainforest building (all in the while people were screaming "Loose animal!") and without a moment of hesitation, he smashed down the doors and also ran inside.

He could smell his intended pair quite clearly, even though mix sounds and scents were surrounding him at all directions, he was able to pin point them. He then ran forward, jumped onto a tree and began to jump from tree to tree.

_Kill…kill…_

Max could hear from the distance the shrill barking of Wildmutt. Breathing hard, he carried the frightened Gwen with him to escape the menace of the wild animal alien. He knew that Ben would catch up with him soon. As he was running, his eye caught sight of a box labeled "In case for emergencies only." Realizing that this was an emergency, Max set Gwen down and quickly opened the box to see that there was a tranquilizer gun inside. He then picked the gun up and released the safety trigger on it.

"Grandpa! Your not going to shoot Ben are you?"

"Relax Gwen, I'm only going to put him to sleep."

"Oh _that's_ reasurring."

Just then, Wildmutt jumped onto their path 30 feet ahead of them. He quickly looked around and located Max and Gwen. With a large bark he began to run forward. Max quickly checked the gun to see that there was only one tranquilizer bullet. Raising the gun, he aimed carefully at Wildmutt who was getting nearer and nearer.

"Hurry Grandpa!" yelled Gwen.

Max squinted his eyes and fired the bullet.

Wildmutt however was still running at them.

"You missed Grandpa! We're going to die!", screamed Gwen who was now crying.

Suddenly, Wildmutt began to spaz out. His whole body seemed to twitch violently as he was running. He then tripped over and fell down to the ground. He skidded to a halt right in front of Max and Gwen. The Omnitrix started to beep just then and then came a flash to reveal an unconcious Ben.

Max plucked the tranquilizer dart out of Ben's neck and held it up in the air.

"I never miss."


End file.
